


Home

by stardating



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardating/pseuds/stardating
Summary: Jane, when she was at work, was impressive, in work and appearances. Loki much preferred her "at home image".





	

Jane had slowly become what others would call a professional after SHIELD gave her funding for her research: hair was always in place, her reports were clear and precise and not in cursive. Everyone could read print, she would reply when someone remarked about her lack of a scientist’s scrawl. Even when running around with reports and her mind going a million miles an hour, her footsteps were sure and she never missed a word someone said, be it relevant to something she was working on or not.

Members of the scientific community were starting to take her more seriously, and those she admired most were starting to contact her. She nearly fainted when man in an odd sort of wheelchair called and said he when he tried some time before, he could not get a proper connection due to a destroyed cell tower, or find another way of contacting her when he attempted again shortly before the disaster at Manhattan.

Loki liked her best at home.

There, she would walk barefoot, her jeans rolled up so they didn’t get scuffed on the floor. She would stretch and yawn and let her hair get into her eyes.

She would slouch and slurp her coffee, after adding extra cream and sugar, steal an extra donut to munch on while she read a book or caught up on the most recent events of the scientific community. Sometimes, if work had dragged on late the evening before and she had a day off the next, she would sleep in until noon or so and not let go of him until he agreed to do the same, curled up under their sheets and mismatched blankets.

She did not need to impress any other scientists or prove to SHIELD that she was more than brilliant. At home, she could offer Tony Stark a drink and not need to worry about any glares, save for the ones he and Tony gave to each other from time to time (New York was still a touchy subject, five years after the fact). Thor could drop in and a million alarms would not go off, nor would people point their guns.

Windows would be opened, something might be cooking in the oven, Darcy would dance around with her I-pod and pull others into it, and a multitude of other small details.

At home, she could be herself around him… and so could he.


End file.
